Brotherhood advanced
by Dark-Raven354
Summary: The future of the Brotherhood is now. New members have joined to add some fun to the already fun Brotherhood. another spin off brought to you by the Riddler kid. Read and review because reviewing is for everyone.
1. Welcome, Yo!

Brother Hood - Advanced

(Disclaimer: I own nothing, Oh and excuse the grammar.)

Authors note: I am starting a new series about the brotherhood and how they will evolve into the brother hood meant to be. For all you comic fans, like me, this story will be based around the brotherhood of evil Mutants number 4 and for all those who have no Idea what that means just keep reading anyway. This story will also take place before Misfits and how it leads up to Misfits, if you haven't read Misfits feel free to check my profile and click on **Misfits.** Enjoy now...

"**Eileen Harsaw." A strong female voice echoed through the dark courtroom. "You have been sentenced. "With accounts of Fraud, assault and Tried to commit Murder... twice." **

**The Girl with flashy white hair stood on the podium looking down to the ground. **

"**How do you plead."?**

**Under her breath she claimed herself guilty. "Then as augured. You are sentenced to..."**

**The girl looked down at her feet in a more gloomy action. **

**The Explosion decimated the building off which the trial was taking place. A man walked into the mostly destroyed building where the girl some how lived through the explosion. As the man got in to sight it revealed... **not Magneto. **But a man dressed similar but in gold and Dark red. He then flashed his red cape and...** HA got ya!

As time passes the old must leave for the new the powerful. The ones that do the laundry, the ones who fluff the pillows, Riddler kid is proud to present...

**Brotherhood- advanced **

**Welcome yo!**

**By: Riddler Kid**

"**DAMN computer never works." Peitro yelled in Todd's face as they stared at the frozen computer. "You think she could afford a better one!" once again screaming in Todd's face.**

**Todd calmed down a bit then started to talk. "The computer." Peitro eye's rolled following Todd's hands. "NEEDS TO LOAD!" He screamed.**

**Computer: You got mail. You got mail.**

"**Where'd we get the sound system."? Peitro asked confused **

"**I have no Idea."**

**The Brotherhood boarding house still not good enough to live in was occupied by Todd this afternoon. He was thinking of what the future could have in store for him. He got bored of thinking and flicked on the TV. "Crap, (click) crap, (Click) double crap. Why the hell is there nothing on when I'm here."**

**He kept on pressing the remote reapting channels to the point were his thumb hurted. Todd got tired of sitting there and moved on to the kitchen where of course there was no food so then Todd went to his room to commit suicide... No wait he just went outside. Peitro was sitting on lawn chair in the beautiful summer day and exclaimed to Toad what a beautiful day it was. "Yah sure whatever you say, handsome." Todd jumped into the lawn chair beside Peitro. **

"**So how has life been for you Toad."?**

**Todd thought that was weird because Pietro never really acted nice it was giving him the creeps. "Good and you?"**

"**Just great!" The cheerfulness un peitro was even creepier.**

**There was a shadow above them now and they looked up to see a beautiful woman in white hair. "Excuse me, is this the brotherhood house?"**

**Peitro seemed happy to see a white haired woman in front of him. Todd thought to himself, that the girl couldn't be anymore than 17. Todd didn't seem to care all that much for her but know there was something special. **Yes defiantly there was love, isn't that special in any story. **"Yes it is, may I take your bag." Peitro took her bag fast. "My names Peitro what's yours?"**

**The white headed girl looked down at her feet and played around with her feet in the rockish sand. "Eileen, but you can call me phantazia."**

"**For real?" There was sarcasms in Todd's voice.**

**Peitro hit Todd in the back of the Head. "Don't mind him, He's just looney. Peitro tried to take the bag upstairs and failed due to the fact that. "This thing ways a ton what's in it."**

"**Just some stuff I brought along." She replied nicely.**

**Peitro zoomed into the house up the stairs and into an empty room and dropped the bag. Todd and Eileen continued to walk up stairs they heard a crash from the bag which was more like a hockey bag on the floor.**

"**That was the hardest running of my life!" after Peitro finished panting for probably the first time in his life and Todd and Eileen reached the room peitro continued talking. "Now what the heck is in this thing, if you don't mind telling. **

**She knelt down near her bag and looked at her surrounding's. A bed on the long side of the wall a window on the other side and the door on the short side and opposite of the door is a blank wall. **Your pretty standard brotherhood room ain't it. **She pulled out of her bag beautiful. **If I may be so bold. **Gold and blue armor. Followed by a Pinkish red cape. Todd leant down to touch it and was electrocuted and flew back into a wall. "It's electrified."**

**Todd was up against the wall. "So it seems."**

**It was nighttime now and Eileen was sitting in the TV room looking at the TV. Todd and Peitro sat beside her and stared at her. It made her nervous. The two looked back at the TV and then back at her. "Your on TV!" Peitro exclaimed.**

"**And you're a, a, a, escape convict."**

**Eileen was frozen in fear for a while as the two stared at her. She quickly fried the TV and walked of to her room. Lance walked through the door. "Watch that last..."**

**There were a couple crashes of someone falling. Lance closed his eyes through it all till it was over. Then was walked towards Todd and Peitro. Lance was drinking again and asked nicely "Was that the person who you guy's were talking about last week." The two boys shook their heads. "What can she do." The two boys looked at the TV. "Sheesh, now we have to by a new one don't we. Todd can I borrow some cash." The Two boys shook their heads. "Great." **

"**Ya just great." Toad said like a zombie. Then snapped out of it. "What, Hey I need that money."**

**Night Time (**No duh

**Eileen laid in her bed trying to get sleep but was un able too. She was thinking of the stuff in the past, and slowly fell asleep. A tall man in gold armor and a blue women striking at him. She woke up suddenly realizing she needed to drink more caffeine in the morning. That's not all she thought of although that's what I think of, a good mocha in the morning is awesome. She was thinking of a great offer given to her by the gold armor man and wondering if anything is better than this. "Screw this, I'm going to sleep."**

**Eileen couldn't sleep go figure and headed down stairs in her new home to find the one named Toad. "Hey."**

"**Hi"**

"**Couldn't sleep." He asked.**

"**How'd you guess."?**

**She sat down at the table at the seat across from Todd. "So welcome I guess, I'm sorry I couldn't be more welcoming before it's been a while since we have had more than one girl in the house."**

"**I was wondering, what is your name I didn't catch it."**

"**Todd."**

"**That's a nice name."**

"**I saw you on the news yesterday."**

"**Yes I know, I was there." She had a chill going down her spine.**

"**I'm sorry if I sound so stupid but, are you really a escape convict."**

"**Yes." She looked down but then looked at Todd. "If you want me to leave I will.'**

"**No that won't be nesscasarry. I guess you could say were the bad people in the world as well, except we didn't try to kill someone with a gardening house.'**

**Eileen laughed a little. Todd started talking again. We are all in this together. You've got friends now."**

"**Tell me Todd, who exactly lives here?" **

"**Well there Lance he's our "Leader" you saw him earlier at the stairs." She nodded her head knowingly. "Then there's blob, yah blob." She sat there confused. "There is also this beautiful dark haired girl that..." Eileen looked at Todd stopping him from talking. "That is named Scarlet." Todd still had a few feelings for her. "Then there's me the Great Toad."**

"**Todd tell me of the White haired boy."**

"**Now peitro is, well, he's weird I don't understand him sometimes he's kinda acting childish. If your looking for a friend you are not looking for him."**

**She pondered that thought to what Todd might mean and shrugged it off till the morning.**

**Todd woke up on the floor, looked up at his clock and got back into bed. He didn't get to bed until 5:00 last night and here he was on the floor four hours after he went to bed. He stood up slowly and got back into bed. "That was the worst sleep ever."**

**Todd's eyes drooped down. **Aren't his eyes always like that? **Phantazia crashes through Todd's window. "You can fly?"**

**Lance comes on "She can fly!"**

**Then Quicksilver "She can fly!"**

**And then one of the lost boys from peter pan comes in "SHE CAN FLY!"**

**All four of the Mutants stared at the lost boy. The boy moved towards the window and jumped out causing crashing down the roof followed by a plop on the ground. **

Actually she can levitate.

"**You can fly?" asked Toad.**

No levitate you numbskull

"**Actually it's more like levitation really, oh, I'm sorry about the window. Ahh yuck what did I just put my hand in."**

"**Blob pushed lance and Peitro out of the way and picked up the rotten apple Eileen just put her hand in. "mmm, Food." Blob held out his hand to Eileen. "Hi, I'm Freddy."**

**She shook hands with him. "Yah, I'm Eileen."**

**Todd felt disturbed with everyone in his room greeting each other like they were and couldn't hold it in himself any longer. "EVERY BODY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" The other four mutants stared at Todd and walked out of the room. "Phew."**

**Lance walked back into the room picked up Todd and chucked him out the window. Todd's scream could be heard throughout the house. "Wimp!"**

**Todd continued down the roof and hit the ground and looked at the fat lost boy beside him. "It couldn't get any worse could it." Todd said **

**The lost boy beside him spoke in a deep voice "No it can't my friend.**

**Todd just felt a little weird for a second there.**

**Todd walked around the house to the door and stared through the window to see his three friends sitting at the kitchen table. He tried to open the door but couldn't. He started knocking and screaming wildly for them to open the door.**

"**Shouldn't we open the door for him?" Eileen asked **

"**Don't bother he'll be fine."**

"**Will some one please open the damn door! Please!**

**And that's the average story of the future brotherhood to be and how a new member came to be... by the way this story sucked. Riddler Kid- 2004**

**I hope you enjoyed the start to one of my new series-taking place before the misfits. The Story will probably be based around the great Toad most of the time but enjoy the new characters added. To make things clear though, the story will not revolve around Eileen but Toad instead. I am good at making up characters but making new ones isn't as good as the real thing. So let's see where Phantazia comes from**

**Phantazia (Eileen Harsaw)**

**First appearance: X-force #6**

**Powers: Can sense electronic harmonics and convert herself to partial energy state. She **

**Can Levitate for periods of time. She can cause a disruption effect that scrambles human **

**senses and electronic devices.**

**Review now because review is for everyone including the anonymous ones. Review mow!**

**Coming up next...**

**Brotherhood-advanced #2**

**Blob encounters the new Mutant named Post at a super store. Meanwhile Eileen meets **

**The scarlet witch for the first time. And why is Pietro acting like he is.**

**Till next Time...**

**The Riddler Kid**


	2. In the Name of Cheeses

**Brotherhood-Advanced**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of course this is a Fan fiction website so why would I own anything. Excuse the grammar and the spelling.)**

**Authors note: Sorry about the first one being dull my brother (Raven354) was there to read through it first before I sent it in, on top of that we had trouble uploading it the way I wanted it to be. Enjoy this one and review because reviewing is for everyone.**

**The Blob runs down the isle of the Superstore in his blobish way to get the last full size bag of Cheeses. He continues to run with the basket and trips gets back up and trips again. Gets up and walks making sure he doesn't trip over his feet again.**

"**I'm almost there, almost."**

**Just when Blob reaches his destination a man in a trench coat gets in front of him and grabs it.**

"**Hey that's mine." Blob tries to grab it but fails.**

**The guy turns around and stares and smiles at the oversized man.**

**Brotherhood-Advanced **

**All in the name of cheeses **

**By: Riddler Kid**

"**Hey fatso you got a problem with me taking this bag." He said in a deep voice. **

"**Yah I got a problem with that." **

"**Oh really offff." Blob pounded the man into the wall of the store the people there scattered not wanting to get hurt by the two big opponents. The man got up and pulled of his jacket and chucked on the floor. Blob stood in a fighting position and stared at the body of the huge guy. They were about the same size but looked different that's for sure. The guy was blue and purple and had armor scattered in different places making it look almost humanish armor. **If there is such thing. **The purple guy looked at Blob. "They call me post what do they call you."** Not only are these guys almost equally matched they also have the same I.Q. level. **"The Blob."**

"**Yah how'd you know."**

"**You serious I got it on the money."**

**Blob jumped at the Post and they both landed on the ground fighting for the bag of chips. Post tossed the chips to an old woman in an electronic wheel chair. "Hold these till I'm done."**

**Blob got back up and did a bum dropped on Post. Blob thinking of course that he might hear a crack from his opponent's spine. But Post got back up and the armor flooded his body almost all over. "Come on fatso that's all you got."**

**Blob and Post go hand-to-hand at each other blob was taking the upper hand and pushed Post into the wall and kept pushing. Post grabbed a jug of milk and pounded it on Blob's face. Blob closed his eyes in pain and fell backwards. "No body beats the Blob!" Fredy yelled at the top of his lunges.**

**Somewhere else (**oooohhhhh

**Todd was sitting in his chair installing new stuff in to the computer like let's say Halo. "This game rules. Todd had just stolen a Ghost and was flying through the air shooting the covenant.**

"**Kill them all."**

"**Kill the what." Lance strolled into the "Computer Room" and sat on the chair beside Todd. **

**Todd was blasting the crap out of Covenant forces Lance looked at the screen in boredom "This game suck's"**

"**Are you kidding me"?**

"**No!"**

"**Well any way I need to go out."**

"**Where are you headed too."? Todd was heading out the door.**

"**To get my advanced copy on HALO2."**

"**Yah sure what ever."**

**Todd had closed the door and was on his way to the computer store. Lance sat at the computer looking at the menu of Halo on the computer screen. "I wonder what happens if I press this?"**

**Todd was heading out like another Mutant ahh rather Human to the nearest computer store when he ran into Eileen who was levitating to his passion. "Hey."**

**Eileen landed beside Toad. "Where you headed."**

"**To the nearest computer store. Whats it to you."**

"**What."**

"**Sorry don't take this the wrong way but it's kinda scary to me talking to a person that's wanted throughout North America." Todd continued walking on the sidewalk away from the house.**

**Eileen felt sadden and headed for her room.**

**Back at the store**

**Blob was ranting and ran straight into Post. Post dodged the attack and Blob hit the dairy section with full force that his body could take. "You're only making me angrier."**

"**Come on Blob show me whose boss around here." Post and Blob ran at each other at full speed and collided in the middle of the isle, Post did a football style hit to the waist and Blob took the head of the oncoming Post. Blob held still while Post kept on running. Blob finally got the right hold on post and chucked him into a cash counter. Post got back up. By this time the people within the market had already vacated thanks to the battle except for the old grandma who just looked through glasses into space sometimes moving her head to see the battle. Post stood up in front of the cash counter and pointed his finger at Blob and yelled. "You."**

**Post started running at full speed, Blob knocked down the isle's walls hopping to stop Post. Post kept running and jumps before the wall fell on top of him he did a front flip and did and strong kick to Blobs face. Blob fell backwards losing his balance for a second but regained it and full conciseness only to get a punch in the face by the super strong Post. Blob flew back into a wall not falling down however. Post was feeling his wrist with all the pain it has taken just because of one punch. Blob stood against the wall and laughed. "No body beats the Blob!"**

**Post wrist and hand morph into new armor "Just like new." **Matrix style**Post runs up to Blob and randomly starts punching really fast into the Blob as hard as he can. The Blob takes all the damage in and Post walks back panting. "Kid's don't try this at home."**

**Blob laughs hard. Walks up to Post and gives him a good kick. Sending post bawling on the floor rather sprawling on the floor. Blob places his left foot on top of Post. And starts to put body weight on it. Post grabs Blobs foot and chucks Blob over and causes a big crashing sound.**

**Now with Toad because he's the main character.**

**Toad continues his walk to the computer store. He headed to the small shop known as the Tinkerer repair shop. Todd walked in and towards the old man at the desk and handed him a piece of paper. The old man read it through his glasses and started to talk. "Ahh Todd Tolansky right."**

"**That's me sir."**

"**Good I'll be right back in fact why don't you come with me we super villains must stick together. Todd knowing that no harm could be done to him and that the Tinkerer was really the TERRIBLE tinkerer a smart super villain of spider-man, he followed. Todd and the Tinkerer headed through the back of the store and through a green curtain and find them selves in a new world full of well green aliens. "This place is charming."**

"**Pretty neat eh."**

"**Yah." One of the aliens stared at Toad long and hard. And then walked away really creeping Todd out.**

"**Ahh here's your copy, it comes also with this book. "How to hack computers for dummies. Done by me of course."**

"**Ohh ahh I've always wanted that book."**

**Todd took of happily with his advanced version of Halo2 his new book. **

**Back at the Brother hood House Eileen sat on the couch staring at the new TV system lance had bought with Todd's money. She was a little depressed with the talk she had with Toad. She had no Idea why Todd would talk to her at night though. Wanda walked through the front door looking at her somewhat of a home. Wanda walked towards Lance who was playing around with the mouse and pressing buttons o the keyboard. "How long have you been playing this game?"**

"**About a hour and a half. Got em."**

**While Lance was clicking and pressing buttons and screaming for joy when he defeated his first level Eileen was still watching the TV which was showing one of those commercials that said "_Call now and will add in a egg beater, FOR FREE!"_ type of commercial. Wanda was ready to walk upstairs but stop when she saw Eileen in the TV room turned around and walked to the TV room. Eileen turned off the TV and stood up and held out her hand with a smile. "Hi I'm Eileen." She said softly.**

**Wanda shook hands with her. **Believe it or not. I can do what ever I want. In any size of font. That rhymed a lot.

"**I'm kinda new here." Head her head.**

"**Welcome to the club."**

**Todd came in and jumped to the couch. "Hey everybody." Lands on the couch pulls his new book out of the bag and starts reading. "This is a great book. Say lance since when did you ever like that game? You said you hated it."**

"**Well it is actually a fairly good game." He said slowly then faced the computer again and started playing.**

**Super Store**

**Blob was on the floor very saddened but Ok, he got back up and ready to face his opponent again. Blob couldn't see where Post was and Yelled "Where the Heck are you."**

**Post fell from the roof and landed on top of Blob. Blob wailed his hands all over the place "Come down from there."**

"**Fine by me." Post puts his hands on the ground and using his extreme strength level on his feet flips Blob over on the ground and post lands crouching. "Ha."**

**Blob gets up. "That's it."**

**Blob and Post stop before pummeling each other. "Oh no I'm late. I'm sorry I'd like to stay and chat but this is very important to my future. Until next time big guy." The two shake hand and Post runs off into the distance. Blob gets the bag of cheeses from the old women and walks to the door through a very destroyed Super Store. "Well that was fun, I guess?"**

**Now back at the brotherhood home the brotherhood have settled in with their new member. But Todd still has mixed feeling with a wanted criminal running through the house. Blob had came back with the chips and was snacking on them in the TV room. Pietro sits out side on the grass soaking up the sun. Eileen came out to talk to him. "Peitro, I know I haven't known you long but according to the other members here you've been acting weird. Can you tell me why?"**

"**Come close." Eileen was close enough for a whisper.**

**Pietro talked to her and judging by the look on her face, what ever it was it wasn't good.**

**Once again the Brotherhood are at ease well most of them with Eileen but we'll just have to wait for what exactly is wrong with Pietro.**

I hope you enjoyed the second story in Brother hood advanced. To days new characters are in full rights of Marvel but let's just see where these character's come from any way.

Post: Kevin Tremain

First appearance: X-men (Second series) #50

Powers: Natural generic upgrades give him advanced strength, agility and speed. He has purple and blue mix of skin and has sorta rock armor covering his body.

The Terrible Tinkerer: unknown

First appearance: Amazing Spider-man #2

Powers: None, he contains no superpowers and has regular strength levels for his age and size. Although shown every time he's seen that he has a gift in mechanics

Next time....

Pyro wants membership with the Brotherhood but they don't want him. Pyro must prove himself worthy. Pyro and Iceman take to the streets and battle two demon possessed people known as Hack and Slash. Can Pyro prove himself worthy and can Iceman prove he's a Hero.

Till next Time...

Riddler Kid


	3. When You play With Fire Your Gonna Get B...

Brotherhood-Advanced 

(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Excuse spelling and grammar, thank you)

"**Back stabbing munchers I'll show them." Pyro muttered to himself as he continued in his new Black car. "I will show people that I strike terror in the hearts of million."**

"**Mister Allerdyce, Coffee." Said a soft voice.**

"**Thank you kindly." Pyro replied. He had just gone through a McDonalds drive thru and collected his coffee and headed on his way.**

**Pyro stared at the map forgetting where he was going. He placed his hand on a red circle he had written in earlier. "Ahh that's where I'm headed."**

**Pyro stopped in a driveway and headed to the House. Opened the door without knocking and yelled "guess whose here to stay!"**

**The brotherhood stared at the red man.**

**Brotherhood-advanced#3**

**When you play with fire your gonna get burnt**

**By Riddler Kid**

**Pyro looks at the stares of the Brotherhood. "He, tough crowd."**

**Peitro ran to the door and pushed his finger upon Pyro. "What the heck are you doing here"**

"**Well what does it look like, I'm here to join."**

"**You're her to what?"**

"**To join."**

"**There's gotta be a reason."**

"**Well I've got no where else to go, I've been betrayed twice. And your fathers a thorn in my side. And it hurts."**

**Lance went back to playing Halo, Eileen ate her cereal, Blob was being Blob and Wanda was nowhere to be found. Todd jumps towards Pietro and pulls him into the TV room and talk quietly to each other so Pyro can't hear.**

"**This is great, he sounds so anxious it's funny he'll do what ever we want."**

"**Are you crazy. He's here because someone sent him."**

**In the kitchen Pyro was having a chat with Eileen and Blob at the table.**

"**We could make him do something very stupid."**

"**No."**

"**Come one."**

"**Ok, Ok, Ok but I want nothing to do with it."**

"**Good then."**

**Peitro ran off to his bedroom and Todd walked towards the kitchen to talk to the desperate Pyro.**

"**I think I'm gonna like it here." Pyro said aloud.**

"**Hey it's not over yet you still have to do the initiation."**

**Eileen started to say something but Todd covered her mouth with his Hands.**

"**Ok Pyro you must set ablaze the local fire department."**

"**What, it's called a fire department because it puts out fire. You just don't set it ablaze."**

"**Ok then rampage through the city and cause as much attention as possible."**

"**You know who said you didn't have a sense of Humor."**

"**Hey, who said I didn't." Todd looked at Eileen and Fred at the Table. "Dang you people."**

"**So, do I really have to do it?"**

"**Yes."**

"**This is pathetic. I'm gonna burn down the city." Pyro walked out the house to his car.**

"**We'll be watching." Toad yelled as Pyro left in his car.**

**Toad walked back into the house and picked up the Phone. Blob continued his conversation with Eileen "Well that was fast wasn't it."**

"**You bet ya."**

**Todd pressed a couple buttons on the phone and waited for an answer. A wired voice answered the phone. "Ya what ya want."**

"**It's Todd."**

"**ohh ya that kid."**

**In the back round Todd can hear. "Is it that stupid mutant we beat up last week." Then a "Yes" from the one on the phone. Todd winced from the insult.**

"**You know that favor you guy's owe me."**

"**Ya!"**

"**Well I've got something you need to do for me. Let me explain...."**

**It was nighttime now and Pyro made his last stop, which was of course the Xavier mansion. Pyro was in full gear for a fight but was here for another reason. The gate to the place opened up and Pyro drove in. He looked out his window into the darkness. "Never knew how spooky this place was until now."**

**Pyro knocked on the door. And he moans to why he was here. The door opened to reveal Logan. Pyro raised his hands in innocents and being scared out of his mind. Logan surprisingly let Pyro in "Pyro giggles to himself but stops when looking within the mansion. "Cool."**

**Some of the people who lived they're stopped to look at there "opponent" Pyro was starting to sweat and didn't move for twenty seconds. He was however happy to not be dead so far. Logan pushed Pyro forward. Almost everyone within the mansion was staring at him. "I'm here to see a new friend."**

**He was smiling now. Bobby was walking across the hall. Pyro snatched him. "Come on." People kept staring. Pyro dragged Bobby around Logan and out the door.**

**Pyro and Bobby were now in the nice black car. Bobby was still mad but happy to leave. So he got in the car smoothly. "Ok. What the heck is your problem."?**

"**Well, I wanted to join the brotherhood because there was nothing better to do. How ever. I was unable to join with out doing a initiation." Pyro started his car. "My job is to cause as much havoc as I can to get attention." Pyro got out of the Driveway. At the mansion they're having a party about no more Bobby. "Well they seem happy with out ya around. Anyway."**

"**Let me guess you want my help." The two were on the road.**

"**Not to cause havoc but to be the hero."**

"**What, you want me to lose purposely to you."**

"**Something like that."**

"**No way." The Two were in the city when all of a sudden someone landed on the front of the car. Black shoes brown pants no shirt three fingers and dark black eyes and hair. Pyro and Iceman stared up at the guy. The guy pulled out two swords from the part before the elbow. It's was coming out of his kin on booth arms. The guy Pulled back his arms and was about to drive them through the windshield when Ice suddenly engulf the guy and fell off the car. "That was weird." The car span out of control. And stopped in the middle of the street. I front of them was a smaller version of the first guy, swords and all, just small. Pyro and Iceman got out of the car and headed to the small guy ready for the battle. The Ice on the tall guy melted and he smiled and jumped incredibly high and landed on the cement near the small one.**

**Pyro looked at them in fear. Iceman was the first to talk. "Who the Heck are you guys?"**

**The big guy jumps again and landed softly and the smaller jumped and landed in the tall guy's hands. The Tall guy tossed him like a cannonball. The small one landed in front of Pryo followed by the big guy in front of Iceman. The big guy said. "Were hack. Then the small guy said "and slash, the brothers that don't take no for an answer. The tall guy sliced a light pole with one slice and laugh in victory while the pole was falling.**

"**Well you're the hero good luck." Pyro started to walk away but Iceman grabbed him and brought him back.**

"**You got me into this your getting me out of it."**

**Up on top of a small business building roof Blob and Toad watched Hack and Slash go at it with Pyro and iceman. "Are you sure these guy's won't kill them?" asked Blob.**

"**No not likely, only if they aggravate the two. And if it just so happens they die then I can say I hit two birds with one stone rather two stones against to birds.**

**Toad stared through the binoculars at the fight below. Blob was worried and scared not wanting to be there when his "Friends" die. He sat down on the ground like a baby while Todd leaned over the building to get a better view.**

**The fight below was kinda weird Pyro was too scared to move. Iceman had created a to ice swords and was battling the two freaky guys. "Pyro help."**

**Pyro broke out of his trance and looked at his new friend in need. He quickly let his fire go out on the two freaky guys. Iceman shielded him self with his Ice, when the smoke disappeared the to brothers were not even hurt. The tall guy continued fighting Iceman who was rapidly making ice swords because Hack could just slice through the swords. The small guy jumps on Pyro and pushed him to the ground. "You can't beat me. And now your gonna die very slowly."**

**Pyro was scared very scared. **Wouldn't you be if you were about to die?** Just before slash could stab Pyro through the Heart Blob came in and punched Slash all the way across the street. "Thanks big guy!"**

"**No problem."**

**Blob picked up Hack and chucked him with his brother. Pyro Started to burn the two brothers with no stop. Lot's of people showed up to watch the fiery hazard, even the mayor.**

**Toad stared from the Top of the building through the binoculars. "Dang it, now he has to join."**

**When Pyro stopped, the city people started to clap. Pyro stood there happily. Iceman was still worried about the two brothers.**

**The people stopped clapping as the two brothers got back up slowly. Pyro stopped gloating and looked at the brothers. "This doesn't look good."**

**The Three mutants got ready for the next battle. The taller of the Two held out both hands and yelled at everyone. "You suck the fun out of everything you stupid people." Hack whistled and a motorbike drove up behind them and the two brothers jumped on "Till next time, you crap heads!"**

**The biked over a car and headed down a main street. **

"**Well I'm glad that's over." Pyro complimented.**

**Toad had his hands crossed over his chest as John stands in front of Lance to be fully accepted as a member. "I, Lance leader of the Brotherhood yada yada yada here by except you "Pyro" as a full fledge member of the Brotherhood."**

**Eileen like the new member and so did everyone else except for a not so smart frog known as Toad. **

"**I'm a member now beware of my furry, Hahahahahahahahaha..."**

**I hope you enjoyed this rather short one of how a pyromaniac became a brother hood and how Pyro becomes friends with Iceman in a weird demented type way. Well let's look at the new characters shall we**

**Pyro: St.John Allerdyce**

**First appearance: uncanny X-men # 141**

**Powers: Can control fir of course. When in full conciseness he cannot be burnt but when losing control he can burn himself.**

**Hack: unrevealed**

**First appearance: LXB #3 (S. imagination comics.)**

**Powers: Resistant skin to anything that comes his way. Superhuman strength and speed superior to his brother Slash. Retractable blades from arms that are sharpened to the nearest molecule. Tallest of the two.**

**Slash: unrevealed**

**First appearance: LXB #3 (S. imagination comics)**

**Powers: Resistant skin to anything that comes his way. Superhuman strength superior to his brother Hack. Super human speed. Retractable blades from arms sharpened to the nearest Molecule. Smallest of the two.**

**If you have know Idea what S. Imagination comics is don't kick yourself its stories I write for the enjoyment of my self. Hack and Slash are created by a good friend of mine I hope you liked them.**

**Next Time...**

**The Stranger part 1 of 2**

**The Stranger comes to earth and kidnaps Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, And Toad. For his evil experiments. The Avengers show up for the first time to save the three.**


	4. The Stranger part 1

Brotherhood-advanced 

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel does. Well who else would own the X-men. Excuse the Grammar and Spelling, Thank you.)**

**Author before story: No body is reading this right now but you if you ever got this far. For some reason nobody seems to read my work but it doesn't matter anyway I'm typing anyway. This story is based on a kidnapping of the three mutants. The following story will revolve around Toad and how he looks for a purpose in life with his friends. Enjoy...**

**A large spacecraft orbits around the earth undetected. A man like figure stares through the window of the control arms crossed behind hi back. He smiles and giggles a little to the worthlessness of the planet earth.**

**The ship heads down to the earth with the press of a button. It makes it past the atmosphere with ease.**

**The Ship hovers to the ground of the earth. The man gets ready to leave his ship. The ship lands in some farmland, soundlessly. The ships hatch opens up to allow the man to touch ground with the earth. He smiles while looking at the land as the ship behind disappears into nothing. The man continues to walk down a road to a very familiar city.**

Its time to make way for the new, the brotherhood of now is passing the rains to new members. And as the team grows bigger so does their friendship. The Riddler Kid is proud to present.

Brotherhood-Advanced #4 

**The Stranger Among us**

**By: Riddler Kid**

**It was like any summer day in Bayville.** Has any one else thought about how weird that name really sounds for a city. **Ok so it wasn't really al that normal since last night a weird alien craft landed somewhere in the outskirts of Bayville, no one could see the ship or it was invisible and if some one did however see it there wouldn't be a story. **

**The Brotherhood now with two new members, Phantazia and Pyro all sit down to watch a program on TV. Well that is everybody but lance who still is playing Halo and is on the last level and can't seem to get around The Flood. Pyro stares at the screen not moving an inch. "John the shows over." Said Eileen.**

"**Oh, that's right for a minute there I thought I needed glasses."**

**The TV froze into a testing mode that had the white letters saying. "Testing, Please be pertinent." And the freaky noise that goes with it. Todd clicked the mute button on the remote. "That noise can cause a good migraine once and a while."**

**As Fred headed to the kitchen and the rest of the Team went to do their things, John still stared at the TV. Even though it had already been turned off. John started to wince his eyes at the TV. Todd walks up to his stairs and before stepping on the last step, thought better and went over it to the top of the stairs and straight to his room.**

**In Todd's room there was clothes on the ground and an assortment of other things. He jumped to his bed and pulled something from under his mattress. He hears a large snap and stays frozen for a sec. pulls his hand out to reveal a mousetrap on his hand. Todd did his best to hold in the pain. "Forgot about that one, ouch."**

**Todd then puts his hand under the mattress yet again and continues his search for a valuable object of his. Careful not to hit any more mouse traps, Todd pulls out a note book with his name written all over it. The notebook was none other than his journal. And who said that Toaddie didn't keep track of himself. He got a pencil and started to write. **

**_This past week I met a nice girl named Eileen, she was a nice person right up to the point where I realized she is wanted all over America and she happens to be staying at our house. She seems so nice and it's hard to imagine that she could commit bigger crimes than what us brotherhood people do._**

_**O yah Pyro joined the team.**_

_**This may sound stupid to write in a journal but To day I felt a little different last night you know that feeling, I felt like someone was calling me out to do something important with my life.**_

**Todd barely wrote for a minute and quickly closed his book and hid it under his mattress. "Well that was a great start to my day."**

**Later in the Day Lance finally got to Halo2, He claims that this game is the greatest. Funny he should mention that so do I. Of course we all know that Halo2 doesn't come out for a little while But thanks to the Tinkerer The Brotherhood have got there advanced copy. **

**While Lance continued playing his game, John stared at the TV, Blob continued His eating fest and Eileen continued making the Food for Blob to scoff down quickly. Peitro was once again out in the sun why, only one person knows why. Eileen, but she's not willing to tell anyone. Well anyway the speedster lays straight out in the sun drinking some ice-cold ice tea. His Sister was sitting next to the house sitting in the shadow provided by the houses roof. "So what's with you always trying to get away from people all the time?"**

"**Its nothing important."**

"**No really what the heck is wrong with you?"**

"**Like I said it's not important." Peitro snapped back.**

**Just before Wanda could get any furious at her Brother Toad came out with more ice Tea on a tray for Peitro. "Here you go your highness."**

**Todd gave the ice tea to Peitro who sipped and chucked it back at Todd who jumped did a back flip land and looked at the shattered glass of ice tea behind him. "Needs more sugar you numbskull."**

**Yelled Peitro.**

**The three started to argue. A small flying black ball was hovering around the house a camera popped out of the middle of the ball. And focused in on Toad. The thing started processing info. The camera moved on a yelling Peitro. The thing snapped a few pictures and processed information. The screen started blaring incompatible over and over again as it also did for Wanda. The tiny black ball headed off into the distance unseen by the unsuspecting brotherhood.**

**It had gone into nighttime and Peitro got Wanda upset more than he did Toad the screaming at each other continued till Lance created a small seismic charge that stunned everybody in the house for a second. "Everybody just Shut up I am trying to play my game."**

**Everybody respected Lance and headed off for bed. Todd looked down the hall of the House watching everyone go into there rooms. Except Peitro who sat down against his door and looked like he was crying. Todd looked away quickly and to the door across from him. Smoke was retreating from under the door and all you could here was a guy jumping up and down on the floor. Todd sighed to himself. "Pyro."**

**Lance continued his game into midnight. Not worrying about getting to sleep only about beating the game on legendary. A man appeared be hind him stuck a needle through lances neck and. Lance dropped to the floor cold. The man headed up stairs in search of his means. The little black ball scans a room. The man walks into the room and sees john on the ground snoring soundly and sucking his thumb. The floor was covered in ashes and was black. The man shrugged it off and continued to search the rooms till morning. **

**It was a beautiful morning for the Brotherhood also a memorable one John fell through his floor into the computer room where Lance was on the floor. John got up slowly and walked slowly towards his newfound friend Lance. He knelt down a turned Lance over. "Hey you awake hello." John opened lance's eyes and slapped his face lightly. "Hello anyone there." He thought to himself. "I've only been here for less than a week and already I've been blessed to be a Medic."**

**Fred was in the kitchen with Eileen making pancakes when they heard the Sound of John through the floorboards. Eileen went to see what was wrong but Freddy stayed behind. Eileen walked into the Computer room and looked at the giant hole in the roof and then saw John with Lance beside him not moving. "What happened here?" Eileen asked.**

**John pointed at the hole in the roof. "Well this morning I fell through my room and saw a dead to the world Lance."**

**Eileen walked towards Lance and knelt down with John. "Freddy can you get me some water. John help me get him on the couch."**

**Five minutes later they had there fallen leader on the couch and a bucket of water in Eileen's hands. "Hmmm."**

**Eileen drops the water on Lances face and Lance quickly reacts and spits the water out of his mouth. "What the Heck just happened?"**

"**We don't know we were wondering if you knew."**

"**What, Ok, all I remember is sitting on the computer chair playing my game." Lance points at the computer. "I must felt sleepy fell and knocked my head against the computer desk."**

"**That's not what it says on your neck mate." Replies John.**

**Lance felt the back of his head and felt the hole. He looked angry. The entire Brotherhood that was there looked at the 3mm hole in the back of Lances neck. "You did this. Where the Heck is Toad, I'm gonna break his legs in two!"**

**Eileen tried to calm him down. "You don't know that Todd did it."**

**Lance stopped feeling the back of his neck. "At least it will make me feel better."**

"**Toad get down her now." John yelled up stairs. **

**There was no answer.**

"**ahhh that stupid thing is probably still in his lazy bed." John ran upstairs to get Toad. **

**Freddy came to the room. "Breakfast is ready."**

**Lance, Eileen and Fred sat at the table talking about what the heck really did happen to Lance. John came down stairs fast. "Did you get Peitro and Wanda as well? Its time for brekky." Fred asked**

"**That's just it Their not here" Pyro replied.**

**The rest: "What!"**

**At the avengers "mansion" Iron man, Captain American and Wasp sit in the all sat in the main dinning room looking towards Nick Furry. Nick tossed a portfolio down the Table to Captain American. "Well what do you have for us today." **

**Captain American opened the portfolio to look inside. He looked at a bunch of pictures of some farmland. "That's just it we don't know, we have learned that this "Ship" has kidnapped three civilians."**

"**There must have been something special about these three people." Ask Wasp**

"**Indeed there is." Nick replied. "Their mutants."**

"**Oh joy." Captain American said sarcastically and stuck his spoon into some ice cream.**

"**Anyway, we need you guy's to find this some body and do want you can to save the three."**

"**You know you're very good at making those fast speeches and send us off to who knows where with a very high chance off death and you seem to fit it all into one sentence."**

"**Yes I guess your right I'm pretty good at that aren't I. We have followed the ship to here." Nick points on the star charts. "It is up to you to do the rest."**

"**Hey did you finish all that Ice cream Cap." Asked Iron man.**

"**Yes indeed I did."**

**On a far away planet away from earth where the ground is purple resides the stranger. Living by himself.**

**Todd awakes first of the three and realizes he is in a lab of some sort. White walls and a lot of utensils he wouldn't want to get into. Todd was chained to a lab chair. While he lay there on the chair unable to see much tried to bet his friends to wake up. Toad had a mouth guard on his mouth. It was chained up tight. Todd was unable to use his tongue. A door behind him opened and in came the stranger...**

**Next time...**

**The Stranger part 2 of 2**

**Time is up for the mutants and the Stranger is getting under way in his plans. Meanwhile the brotherhood cope with there missing comrades. Will the avengers ever find the three or will the Stranger get what he wants.**

**Till next time,**

**The Riddler Kid.**


	5. The Stranger part2

Brotherhood-Advanced #5 

(Disclaimer: Own nothing and lived to tell the tale. Excuse grammar and spelling, thank you for reading.)

**As The Stranger came into the room Todd was alarmed and scared and struggling but to no avail. The stranger came closer to the front of Toad. He was a tall elderly man with white hair and white clothing. In fact the whole room was white. **

**Todd was able to talk through his mouth guard thingy but was petrified at the sight of all the 'weaponry' around him. It looked like the dentist without those nice nurses talking to you and small utensils. **

**The Stranger sat down on a stool beside Toads bed. "Ease up my friend, I'm only here to help."**

**Todd finally felt strong enough to talk. "Nice enough to help, you kidnapped us and where stuck who knows where yo."**

"**Do not fret." Said the man in an elderly nice voice. "We our on the planet Arkos 7 in a galaxy neiboring yours."**

**Todd's eyes stared at the ceiling. "God if I die today I want you to know I always wanted to be a firm believer."**

**Naaa naaa naaaa Brother Hood...**

**Brotherhood-Advanced #5**

**The Stranger Part2**

**By: Riddler kid**

**The Stranger started to walk around the Room telling an unfamiliar tall to the unwanting Frog boy. "You see 'Toad' along time ago there was me. Me and another fellow we were friends for at least a century or so. When the human race began we would either Marvel at the Wonders of your civilization or laugh and petty your worthless creature's.**

**The Stranger continued to walk around the room with his hands behind his back and crouching forward he continued his story. "Your kind symbolized strength." **

**Todd looked at the man. "You mean Mutants right."**

"**Yes I do." The man returned the glance towards Todd the continued pacing. "As your race continued through the years more hatred had been brought to your kind as you expanded. Eventually Two men met and made a safe haven for your kind. The men worked together and were great friends. The safe Haven was dubbed the savage land. But eventually the two rebelled out against each other. The Rebel ended with one stabbing the other with a metal spear through the back. Paralysing the man and crippling the man forever. My friend followed this chain of events for some time enjoying the small fights in between. The paralysed man went his separate ways and started an organization to help Mutants.**

**Todd thought it over for a second. "You mean the X-men."**

"**Right again. You're a smart fellow. The savage land didn't last long it ended quite soon. The other man made his own team to rebel these X-men. He had the Idea that Man should serve mutants, perhaps this is what lead to the fighting."**

**Todd knew who this one was. "Magneto."**

"**Your so smart. Magneto has tried many times and you have been involved haven't you." Todd nodded his head knowingly. "My friend discovered a flaw in this Magneto and decided to expose it. I on the other hand thought that mutants should be cured from this illness and set free. My Friend enjoys watching you mutants fight and wants to see what will happen. My friend left for earth."**

"**What does this have to do with me." Todd asked.**

"**My friend has reached earth. You have been chosen from birth."**

"**To do what."**

"**You will learn in due time my friend."**

"**What the heck do you want with my friends though."?**

"**Well assuming you fail your mission I'll have back up." The Stranger went up to Wanda and put his hands on her cheek. "Don't you think she'll make a great House maid. **

**Todd struggled hard to get free as the Stranger laughed in his face.**

"**They left some place." Asked Freddy.**

"**How the heck should I know, there just gone." Pyro complained back.**

"**They probably just went for a walk or something." Fred replied **

"**With Toad." Lance commented.**

"**Well maybe he tagged along." Fred talked back.**

"**Now guys lets just assume they went somewhere." Eileen said. The boys nodded in unison. "Why would they leave for a walk six o'clock in the morning?"**

"**Well uh." Said Pyro.**

"**maybe...nah." Said Lance.**

"**Duhh.. your Pancakes are burning."**

"**Ohh shit." Eileen said as she took the pancake out of the pan. "Well what ever I'm sure there fine."**

"**Uhun."**

**Thor, Wasp, Iron Man, Eagle Eye and there fearless leader Captain American get set to leave our bold planet and off into space. Captain American was at the front of the ship with the Wasp beside him. Thor was sitting behind Captain American and had Eagle Eye beside. Iron man sat lonely behind everyone reading a newspaper. Thor burped towards Eagle Eye. Eagle Eye smelt the distasteful smell. "Dude that was totally un called for."**

"**We need to have more fun around here everything is so boring." Thor said.**

"**I for one agree." Said Iron man. "I'm tired of going on space missions and taking out the bad guy."**

"**One more mission I promise." Stated Captain American. "We save these kids and head home for some fun. Alright."**

**The Avengers take off into space in second out of their launch bay they headed high into space and in seconds were on the Trail of The Stranger.**

**Todd continued to struggle as the stranger walked off but once again to avail our Todd was trapped within his restraints. "psttt."**

**Todd turned his head to look at Peitro. Wanda was in the middle of both of them but Todd was able to see Peitro a little. "Where the heck are we."**

"**Some stupid planet place."**

**Peitro got a questionable look on his face. "A Planet. What."**

"**Never mind. Lets just find a way out of here."**

**Todd and Peitro looked around at there surroundings. Peitro tried to struggle out of his bondings but to no use. Todd continued to look. His tongue was useless with the cage around it so if he could get it off. "I only wish that."**

**Wanda then jolted up and suddenly Todd's cage fell off with a pink flair. "Now that was cool. Toads tongue coming at ya."**

"**No wait." Said peitro.**

"**What the heck is going on." Wanda asked questionably.**

"**Wanda play dead." Peitro said.**

"**What! I will not play dead for you, where the hell are we?" Yelled Wanda.**

**Suddenly a green slime ball landed in her mouth. Todd looked scared knowing he the one who spat it. The ball caused Wanda to pass out a little with out being able to breath through her mouth.**

"**Good then." Peitro stared at the pulse rate chart.**

**Back on the good planet known as earth. The idiotic group known as the 'Rest of the Brotherhood'. That of course being Lance, Eileen, Fred and St.John await of the return of their members. Of course after an hour the four mutants get bored of waiting and headed out to look for the missing members.**

**John went to the theatre nearby and pointed at the two guys in front of him. He pointed his finger at a picture of Todd and rapidly pressed his face on the picture. The guy's shaked there heads up and down. John gets raged and pulls out his lighter and creates a fireball. The two guys walk back in fear and point down the road. John smiles and heads in that direction. **

**Lance walks to the skate park and looks at the people suspiciously. He grabs one of the kids off his skateboards and puts him on the ground in front of him. And asked politely where his friends were. The Boy was scared and shot his hand out in a direction. Lance walked away nicely and started on his way.**

**Blob had a seventeen year old in his one hand and had a fist in the other against the wall of the music store within the mall. Eileen walked by and stared at Fred. Fred smiled and chucked the person across the room.**

**The Team ended back at home. "I've searched everywhere. There just not here." Complained Pyro as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the Table.**

"**You don't think they left the city do they." Fred asked.**

"**Not if they walked. John and me are the only one with cars and they're both in the Driveway. Unless someone picked them up." Lance said back.**

"**Then maybe..." Everyone looked at the ceiling up into space. **

**A small saucer with a little green head was out of it ask the ship beside him. "Have you seen three weird looking mutants."**

**The others head shook from side to side.**

"**Nah that stupid." Complained Lance.**

"**Maybe they were kidnapped or something." John said. "That would explain why there is a hole in your neck." John leaped over the Table.**

"**Cut that out. My neck musta hit something sharp in the fall."**

**Eileen went to her room very much tired from exploring the city. Fred was starting to believe in the red kid. "Maybe Johns right."**

"**Fine then go do whatever you want they'll probably be home in a hour."**

"**Come on Fred."**

**Five minutes later John was wearing his goggles and a Sherlock Holmes costume complete with hat. John pulled out a magnifying glass and looked at the ground of which Lance had fallen. Fred wearing a huge Watson jacket and cap still not in his size appeared beside John and looked intently at the ground. John found something on the ground. "Ahaa ash why would there be ash here." **

**Fred pointed at the ceiling and John looked up to see the missing floor that he had burnt down earlier in the story. "Moving on then."**

**Peitro suddenly went dead as his pulse rate went to a sudden blurr sound on the cardiac thingy. Todd looked at Peitro wondering what the heck he was doing and Wanda was more or less asleep with her pulse rate going higher. The baffled Stranger walked into the Room with a two little hover robots beside him. He ran to Peitro and unstraped one of Peitro's arms picked it up and held his pulse. He could feel it faintly. He dropped the arm and called out to his machines. "Quickly get him to the..." **

**The Bots were covered in slime. The Stranger looked down at Peitro. Peitro quickly gave the man rapid punches of speed at the face. The Stranger fell back on the side of Wanda's bed. Peitro grab a key card thing from The Stranger's pocket. He then unlocked himself from the bed and ran to free Todd. When Todd was fine on the ground he felt his wrists happy to be away from the clamps. Peitro was about to run off but Todd called out to him as the White place went info red. "What about Wanda hey." **

"**You love her. You save her." Peitro snapped.**

**Peitro chucked the key card at Todd. Todd caught it and un clipped Wanda from the bed. Wanda got up slow and rather angry with Todd. "When this is over your gonna die toadie boy." **

**Todd felt rather dumb for his before action and followed Wanda out of the Building. Peitro was at the Door with it closed, He grabbed Todd and opened the door and chucked him out. Todd hit the ground hard but was still able to breath. Peitro felt safe now knowing they could breath. Peitro looked at his sister in angry grin and sped off at Toad. Wanda continued to walk behind them. Peitro was about to run off just when Wanda stopped him with that blue orb thingy. "Dang it."**

"**You're not leaving here without me."**

**John sat at a single seated couch and smoked on a bubble pipe. Mumbling to him self. Fred sat beside him on a big couch doing nothing. A fire was on behind them to give that old fashioned look. Kitty walked in. "Ice tea."**

**John gave his Shire lock glance and said. "Please." **

**Fred and John got their tea and left the room. John spat out his tea on the floor. "This stuff is distaste full!" Yelled a John who tried to speak his best in an English accent.**

**Fred was gluging the whole cup and jug down. Jean walked into the room. "The Professor is ready to see you." Jean had a look in here eyes to why the two were dressed as they were.**

**Some of the Xavier students were in the room when al of a sudden. Jean walked in smiling a giggling to her self. Xavier was also smiling. John and Fred walked in costume and all. The people started to giggle. "Haha very funny." Fred Barked. **

"**Yes indeed." Said an extremely whacked out John.**

**John walked closer to the desk of the Professor. He placed his foot on the chair in front of the desk and took off his cap. The Xavier students obviously thought that this was an act of war. "Ahem. Mister Xavier is it." John said as if he was Matlock.**

**Remy walked in. "John what brings you here. Why the heck are your wearing those offal clothes?"**

**John started to get angry and flames were protruding from his body. "Can there be any other excuses around here!"**

**One of Logan's hands had claws coming out and Cyclops had his glasses ready to let a blast go. Just then Colossus came in. "Hey John were have you been."**

**John was ready to light the place on fire. "Since when did John hang around with Blob?" asked magma. **

**Fred rather Watson pulled out spectacles and a book from his coats pocket entitled 'The official guide to Brotherhood member's Past and Present' "Ahem." Fred was trying to get into his best Watson look and talk with the glasses and all. "Crimson commando 2 joined."**

"**stop your going to far. They still haven't come up with a name for her and all." Said the fairly mad John.**

"**How bout sabre."**

"**No not until Todd comes back." Said Pyro.**

**John rather Shere Lock grabbed one side of the book and read it over carefully. "No wonder this is wrong. Your reading the future you twit. Are time line is here." John stuck his finger on the paper.**

**Fred began to read again. "A Eileen Harsaw a.k.a. Phantazia joined the brotherhood three weeks ago today. Group Affiliates: Member of Brotherhood. A St.Jhon Allerdyce a.k.a. Pyro joined the Brotherhood a week and three days ago. Group affiliates: Acolytes. Current member of the Brotherhood. The end of story."**

**Fred closed the book and put it back in his cloak pocket along with his fake spectacles. The X-men stared at the two villains in the middle of the room. "You guys got new members and like no one told me." Yelled Kitty. **

"**Yah isn't that swell we'll come fight you later when we try to take the world over or something. Let's go Fred."**

"**But we didn't even ask our."**

"**Fred lets go." **

**The Stranger woke up after a quick nap leaning against the bed formally occupied by Wanda. He got up and shouted at the new robots that arrived. "Prepare the ship. Were going into overtime."**

**The three mutants had discovered an abandoned cave. Todd tried to start a fire by all means. He took two what he though to be stones and a couple of stuff that he also thought were twigs. He crouched and hit the rocks together. "'The Stranger' will be on us any minute and all you guys can do is complain about each other."**

**The siblings sat on either side of the cave staring at the to be fire. Peitro suddenly felt sick and vomited on the side of himself. He caught his breath again and stared teary eyed at the fire.**

"**You Ok man." Todd asked care like.**

"**Yes fine." Peitro stated to go woozy for a while and fainted.**

**Todd jumped over to Peitro and supported his head against the cave. "Wanda a little help here."**

**Wanda looked the other way. "I said that your Brother has fainted and he needs help." **

**Wanda waved her hand and the fire started. "Thank you." For the first time Todd had been a little angry with the Witch.**

"**Well isn't this great a great family all together safe and sound." The Stranger stood in all his glory at the three mutants in the cave. "Looks like you're in for a battle."**

**Wanda quickly got up and shot of burst off her hex a The Stranger. The Stranger shrugged and waved it off. Literally. Todd did an impressive quick at The Stranger. The Stranger grabbed Todd's leg and chucked him out of the cave. Todd hit the ground hard The Stranger walked up to Todd. He lifted his boot and dropped it. "You missed." **

**Peitro, Wanda and Todd were standing in fighting positions. Peitro at the front with a happy look in his eyes. "So be it then die!" Yelled The Stranger.**

**A little hover bot flied past The Stranger and dropped a small pipe in his hand. The pipe then expanded into a poll. Now in a fighting stance The Stranger got into a fighting stance. **Imagine that an old guy fighting three people at the same time

**Todd jumped up in the air and unleashed some spit at The Strangers face. The Stranger took a step and dodged the spit the stranger then hit Todd with his staff causing Todd to crash land on the ground nearby.**

**Wanda tried some hex attacks but was unable to get The Stranger the Way she had planed. She finally created a big hex and tossed it at him. He shot it back at her causing the place to flash and have her fall to ground not softly. **

"**Peitro just you and me. Isn't it fun." The Stranger said. "What chance do you have alone. You are a worthless, your powers don't even make you better than a pathetic human."**

"**Bring it on bald head."**

**The Stranger was enraged but upon so saw a Ship hovering to the ground. The Stranger looked on at the ship waiting to see what was within.**

**John and Fred had continued their search. Believing that there missing comrades were kidnapped they went back home to explain their theory to the rest of the Brother hood. **

"**Undoubtedly the missing friends of ours were kidnapped." Shere lock John proclaimed.**

"**Ah dam it." Lance groaned.**

"**What proof do you have of this." Eileen asked**

"**ahh proof. We have proof. Fred show the lady the nettle." **

**Fred pulled out of a plastic bag labelled 'Evidence' a needle. He held the needle in front of Eileen's eyes. "This needle can make exactly the same size of hole in the back of lances neck." John stated.**

"**any other proof?" Eileen commented.**

"**Were still working on that ok." Pyro stated back.**

**The Ship landed on the purple planet with great horrendance sounds that can only come from a space ship landing. Peitro continued to try to fight The Stranger but was unable to pass the security of the staff. The Stranger pushed Peitro off to the side. He turned to look at the heroes in front of him. "Ah the avengers I presoom. What has brought you to Arkos 7."**

**Captain America stepped forward to talk to the Stranger. "You have taken some people from are planet."**

"**What there mutants. It's not like you want them on you planet." Stated The Stranger.**

**Hawk Eye piped up. "Really! Can we go home now."**

**The Rest of the avengers stared back at Hawk Eye that told him to shut his trap. He did and Captain American continued his talk with the stranger. "They still belong to earth and that's were they belong. We can take them home nicely or the hard way. It's up to you."**

**The Stranger got into a fighting pose. With one of his hands he mad the sign 'bring it'.**

"**So be it."**

**The captain chucked his shield at The Stranger. The Stranger hit it with his staff knocking the shield to go directly into the ground. Hawk eye shot a bunch of energy arrows at The Stranger while Thor used his hammer to make an earth quake near The Stranger. A giant crevace appeared below The Stranger. The Stranger stood in one place not moving he was flying or levitating rather.**

**Iron man and Wasp flew in for the attack. The Stranger steadied himself and took out Iron man with one hit of his staff and a double knocker to Wasp. The Stranger then turned around and got punched right in the face by Captain American. The Stranger flew back to solid ground while his staff fell through the crevace.**

**The Stranger got up and stood firm on the ground. "We will meet again."**

**A cloaked ship reappeared and the stranger entered it. The Three mutants woke up in time to see the ship take off. **

**The Avengers looked at the three mutants. Offered a ride home to the mutants. Peitro and Wanda got up quickly. Peitro saw Wanda and ran at super speed to the ship Wanda just walked. "Thanks."**

**Captain American looked at the girl as she walked off to the ship along with the rest of the avengers. The Captain signalled Todd to come. The two headed to the ship. Upon reaching the Ship He saw that all the people within were strapped to there seats and ready for take off. When Todd looked back at the world here he saw purple when he looked again he saw what he was looking for. "I'm not going."**

"**What I are you sure there is no other way home." Captain American replied.**

"**I'm staying here." Todd jump back a few feet. By this time Captain American had been in the stairs up into the main part of the ship. Todd used his tongue to press the button to seal the hatched. He waved his hand good bye as it went up.**

**Captain American headed up to the ship. And sat in his chair. Wanda stared behind him and didn't see anyone familiar in fact no one at all. "Where's Todd?"**

"**That Other guy you were with." The captain said as the ship was about to take off. "He said he was staying behind." **

"**What!" Wanda screamed. She looked out the window at Todd down below he smiled and waved as he got smaller into the distance. "We need to go back and get him."**

"**Negative. He has decided to stay and we are low on fuel. We should be happy enough that we made it here." Iron man replied.**

**Peitro looked out his window and could barely see Todd. He dozed off and fainted back into his chair as the Ship left the atmosphere. **

**The return home wasn't as hard as they made it there. Actually not knowing how you got to a place is hard enough. Peitro entered the brotherhood house and headed up stairs to his room. Wanda came in slowly. And headed to her room.**

"**Where's Todd." **

"**He won't be with us no longer."**

Well there you have it the second part to the two-part story. I'm sorry about this one being so long but I wanted to have a cliffhanger on the first one.

Next time...

Family issues ensue between the siblings of the brotherhood. Mean while the Brotherhood moan for reasons of Todd and Pyro thinks about being a detective full time.

Till next time,

The Riddler Kid.


	6. Issues Among Us

Brotherhood-Advance #6 

(Disclaimer: I own nothing and that's the gond darn truth. Ohh and excuse the grammar and spelling.)

Note: Answer to my first review. Although what you said is true, Post does not get what you mentioned till he gets a blood transfusion from Cable. And since there is no Cable and I'm not a big fan of him Post remains the way he is.

Peitro had completed his story about where and his sister had been. Fred and Lance listen intentivly to their storyteller till the end. John sat at the table with his three friends not doing much or crying because a member was gone. He was smoking his bubble pipe and commented on the open subject. "We'll then, at least the house will stay clean." Fred looked at John with wide eyes. "And the house will have a better scent. I'll go up to his room now and burn all the junk out of it."

"**Johns right," John shook his head at Lances voice. "For the first time I might add." John suddenly felt bad. "We don't need no Toad. He's happy where he is right now.**

**John quickly got ready to burn down Todd's former room of the junk within.**

"**Stop John, we will leave his room the same." Fred Yelled.**

"**Come on he's not coming back Fred he's stranded by his own free will."**

**Fred stood in front of the stairs that lead to Todd's room. "Fine then!" John snapped then got into his English talk. "I will approach this the gentlemen way." With that in mind John left for the door.**

The Future of the Brotherhood is upon us new members new rules more fun. Whatever the fun is... Riddler Kid is proud to present the most ratherly stu

Brotherhood-Advanced 

**Issues Among Us**

**By: Riddler Kid.**

**The remaining brotherhood, Lance, Fred, Wanda, Peitro, Eileen and an extremely bored and ticked off John are puzzled and very very very very sad over the fact of their first members disappearance.**

"**It's not that sad." John complained**

**John was walking through the nieborghood looking at the kids playing around. A little girl was drawing on the cement with some chalk. **Well what else do you write with on the cement, a pencil? **The girl drew a little frog on. John looked got a little sad and continued walking. **

John came by a house with a couple kids watching Sesame Street he looked through the window and saw Kermit the Frog on TV singing his famous song.

"_Its not easy being green, It's not easy being green"_

John finally ticked off at himself leaned against the sidewalks rail. "Dang it. I've been here for two weeks and I miss the bugger."

Lance sat at the couch beside Eileen looking at their new TV set courtesy of Todd's money. "Even the TV reminds of that lousy piece of shit." Lance complained.

"Shit, I know what you mean." Eileen turned off the TV. "At least the friggin house has brightened up a bit."

"Not Quite." Lance pointed towards the ceiling.

Peitro fell through the floor onto the ground. With a Thud. No actually he fell like a feather. Anyway, Peitro got up and dusted himself off as Lance look on to the Black TV screen with dull eyes. "We really need to replace those floor boards." Peitro said.

"Uhun."

Pyro ran in wearing his Holmes costume. "I got it!" Shere Lock John yelled. "We find the guys who saved you guys from the stupid guy and get Todd back here on earth."

"How," Fred asked as he walked into the room. "Do we find them?"

"Elementary my dear Freddy we head to New York in search of these "Avengers" And ask for a ride."

"That's great." Fred said.

John got all his packing stuff together. Peitro yelled up the stairs. "Slow poke."

Eileen got up lack of excitement and headed also for a walk, but before she left, Wanda came down the stairs with John. "Lets go then." John said comfortably.

"Why the heck is she going?" Peitro yelled.

Wanda walked closer to Peitro. "I'm moving out if that's "OK" with you."

"Your what." Lance asked confused.

"I hope I never see you again you damn brat."

"I may be damned but I am not a brat."

"Damit just shut up."

"Why the hell would you go?"

"Farther away from you."

"You cant live without me you need me."

"Need you, you're the one who wouldn't help me when I really needed it, you're the one who wouldn't do a damn thing but save yourself when others are in need."

"...."

"Lets go John."

"As you wish." John replied nicely back.

Peitro suddenly felt sick and ran passed his sister and into his room and slamming the door.

Eileen left the door open for the two to get to Johns car and in to New York.

"Hell I don't believe it!" Lance yelled.

"Yah neither do I, can you believe they have an Ice cream shop with 64 different flavours." Fred replied back.

John and Wanda were on the road. "On the road again, on the road again, there's someone here beside me."

"Just drive you idgit."

The car headed off to New York, One looking for a new life the other on one of his many cases as Shere Lock John.

Intermission and five hours later...

"Rejected by those no good for nothings." Shere Lack John was smoking on his bubble pipe.

"Why don't you smoke a real pipe?" Wanda said.

"Because they are hazardous to your health." Wanda looked at John glaring in her way. "Ok, so I'm out of money and I'm low on gas, can you spare me a few bucks to get to your place."

"What your low on gas." Wanda looked at the dial.

"Shouldn't have mentioned that." John said under his breath.

After a short stop at the gas station the two in Shere lock John take off for Wanda's new home. John stopped the car at the front of the apartment building. John looked at some old people playing tennis. "What the hell is this place a retirement home."?

"Yes it is."

"Why the heck do you want to live at a retirement home?"

"This isn't the place." Wanda pointed to the apartment place across the street. "That is."

John quickly crumbled up the address paper and chucked out his window. In a loud screech the car headed off to the apartment across the street.

Now parked out front of the building Wanda opened her door grabbed her bags and walked out of the car and towards the building.

"Wanda." John called out. Wanda came back to the car. "Although I've been with you guys for about a week." John said sincerely. "I gonna miss you."

The black car took off out of the driveway on to the street. "Me too." As Wanda almost cried to the door to her new life.

Ohh gosh I thought that was sad. Then I realized how pita full it was and moved onto a better story now onto......

This chapter is very short compared to others, probably because I didn't fell like writing it, o well I hop you enjoyed. Please review.

Next time,

There is no next time just a new story. Quick Silver Revealed is coming soon to this main story stream.

Till next time,

The Riddler Kid


End file.
